Dreams of Past Futures
by VinMoore19
Summary: first one written R&R Samus is accused of miscondust against the GF but its not her that is the problem


Dreams of Past Futures  
  
Cosmic date: unknown  
  
Location: Galactic Federation Board of Review  
  
Lifeform Samus Aran registration # 941273 under review for acts of misconduct against Galactic Federation personel.  
  
Samus walk down the narrow corridor being flanked by two Galactic officers heading toward the GF Board of Review. She had been captured two weeks earlier on planet Jaqnet, after receiving a distress signal from a crashed Space pirate frigate that supposedly had been on planet zebes and had left 2 hours before Samus had arrived to eradicate the space pirate threat, but when she had arrived she had discovered a massive laboratory which was run by GF scientists studying metroids. After fighting threw a number of GF special forces she was captured and sent back to the Galactic Federation HQ...Supposedly the Lab was not there.  
  
"Ms. Aran you do know why you're here, correct?"  
"No actually I don't but I would love to know why you idiots are studying those things! You know what they can do and something always seems to go wrong so why not just destroy them!?"  
"Ms. Aran destroy what there is no laboratory on planet Jaqnet, there was a downed space pirate frigate that a GF team had been sent to investigate, and they said when you arrived you were homicidal and were talking crazily"  
"That's bullshit! I know what I saw and I can prove it!"  
"Oh really Ms. Aran well we have a probe in orbit at the crash site we can see if your allegations are correct"  
They all turned to the screen display at the far end of the west wall, the head of the review board hit a button on the control panel and the screen came to life showing the planet and a crash site but no lab as Samus had described.  
"What the hell there was no there was no god damn frigate on the planet you guys are just covering it up!"  
"I'm very sorry Ms. Aran in the past you have helped the Galactic Federation many times but we believe that you are mentally unstable to go out on your own and hereby sentence you to 10 years in a high security prison with three psych evaluations a day"  
"What the hell your full of it! I did'nt do anything wrong!" as she said that the two guards came up and grabbed her arms.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Just then a club had come down and stuck her in the back of the head. She fell away to unconciousness.  
  
"Samus run! Hide you will be okay just hide!" Samus just cried watching as space pirates killed her family and friends, when all of a sudden GF police showed up and took care of the invaders. When they where cleaning up Samus had left her hiding spot to find one of the GF police officers, she ran into one whose name was Barchon.  
"Its ok little girl what is your name?" She looked up at him tears streaming down her face.  
"Samus sir"  
"Okay come with me" as she followed she found her parents she ran right over to them.  
"Mom. Dad wake up" suddenly her father opened his eyes and from behind samus Barchon yelled to an officer.  
"Sir we got a live one!" three men ran over and looked down at the little girl and the man she was over.  
"Kill them both if anyone finds out about us not listening to the SOS until after we will be in a lot of trouble, just say by the time we reached the planet the battle was over."  
"Yes sir" the officers walked off leaving just the one Barchon.  
"Sorry" He pulled Samus off of the man and put her beside him then two shots were fired and her father was dead then he turned to Samus. But he did not expect to be attacked he was down quickly and lost his gun she grabbed it.  
"Now little girl wait it is not my fault!"  
"What were you covering up?"  
"Nothing!"  
"I'll only say this one more time, what are you hiding?"  
"Fine we found a species on this planet not native to this world and no one can know that we were researching it when the pirates came and killed everyone, we just need to hide the laboratory, probably move it to a different planet, there I told you now let me go!" he never said another word.... 


End file.
